Salacious
by PrismaticDreams
Summary: Zero decides to give Kaname a special treatment once Kaname returns home from a hard day at work.


Title: Salacious

Pairing: Zero x Kaname {Vampire Knight}

Relationship: Married

Summary: (One-Shot) Zero decides to give Kaname a special treatment once Kaname returns home from a hard day at work.

Rating: M

Warning: Mild spanking

Other: Includes Kaname uke! Though Zero is sort of a dominant uke at first—he becomes seme! :D

Salacious

It seemed like Kaname came back home from work later and later. Two nights ago he'd come home around a quarter to 9, the next night he came around 10, and currently it was 11:15PM and Kaname still wasn't home. Zero sighed heavily as he sat himself on the couch and blankly stared at the moving characters on the television. He kept glancing at the clock, awaiting his gorgeous husband's arrival. Zero knew it wasn't Kaname's fault that he was kept at work so late, but still…it was awfully lonely without him here. Zero closed his eyes for a few seconds before a sudden idea in his mind opened them. What if he changed up their usual sex routine tonight? Maybe that would encourage Kaname to get home from work as early as possible. _Why haven't I thought of this before? I'm a genius!_ Zero conceitedly smiled to himself as he leaped off the couch and headed into their bedroom.

"Ugh…he forgot to make the bed again," Zero mumbled as he yanked the pillows off the unmade bed. He neatly placed the thick blanket over the mattress and positioned the pillows at a comfortable stance. He tidied up the rest of the room before going into the closet to find something suitable for the soon-to-be exciting night. _Hmm… Maybe I should tie him up so he can't do anything while I tease him~_ Zero grinned mischievously. The thought struck him the instant he lay his eyes on a thick brown belt. _This'll punish him for coming home so late, leaving me all hot and alone like this…_ Zero then grabbed one of Kaname's shirts that would barely fall past his thighs. He removed the clothes he had on and put on Kaname's shirt, that being the only thing he was wearing; absolutely nothing underneath but a special treat his husband adored. Zero blushed as the material of the shirt rubbed against his growing erection. It almost felt like Kaname was embracing him, smothering him in an alluring rosy scent.

Zero made his way back into the living room and peeked out the window. Kaname had pulled up in the driveway and was now getting out of his car. Zero snickered quietly and sat down on the couch with his legs crossed, waiting for that sexy man to get inside already.

"I'm home!" Kaname called as he opened the front door. He slipped off his shoes and jacket before walking into the living room only to see his Zero posing quite enthrallingly on the couch wearing one of his shirts. The pureblood's eyes drifted towards Zero's thighs and between his legs. "Z-Zero…" Kaname blushed as Zero got up and walked over to him.

Zero gripped Kaname's shirt and held him against the wall. "You're late again…" Zero murmured seductively into Kaname's ear. "You're _very_ late this time."

"I-I'm sorry. A lot happened today, and—" Kaname began but was easily silenced by Zero's lips mashing against his.

"You're going to make it up to me tonight," Zero whispered, sliding a finger down Kaname's chest. He chuckled lightly as he heard Kaname gulp. "For all those times you left me alone all hot and horny for you…you're going to do whatever I say for tonight, got it?"

"Yes, Zero…" Kaname blushed harder at how seductive Zero was being. He was surprised that he had submitted to Zero so easily, but with that ravenous desire dancing in those lilac eyes, he just felt weakened to Zero's will. Kaname took Zero's hand and followed the hunter into the bedroom. His eyes lit up in surprise when he saw one of his belts in the middle of their bed.

"Take off your shirt, then sit down and put your hands behind your back," Zero commanded. Kaname obeyed and did as told while Zero picked up the belt and tied it around his wrists to immobilize his hands. Zero grinned at the helpless pureblood. "How does it feel? Being all tied up like that~."

Kaname moaned quietly at Zero's erotic voice, already reaching his maximum hardness. _Maybe I should come home late now so I can see this side of Zero more often,_ Kaname thought, swiping his tongue over his lips as Zero walked over and trailed his fingers across his collarbone, down towards his chest. Kaname inhaled sharply as Zero pinched and pulled at his nipples that instantly hardened.

"I asked you a question," Zero growled, his domineering behavior making the pureblood melt.

"I—I like it," Kaname whined softly as Zero released his grip. His breathing grew heavier the longer he stared into lilac eyes that were filled pleasure from seeing him in slight pain. "I like you taking control, Zero."

A glint of mischief and satisfaction shone in the hunter's eyes. He pushed Kaname onto his back and straddled his hips while pulling him in for a searing hot kiss that made both of them groan with ecstasy. Zero's fingers drifted down towards the pureblood's pants, and he hooked his fingers in after deepening the kiss, pushing his tongue against Kaname's in a rough battle for dominance. Zero palmed Kaname through his boxers, making the pureblood moan, thus achieving victory. Zero smirked as Kaname groaned in defeat.

"Cheater…" Kaname muttered under his breath as Zero parted for air to tug the pants off his body.

"What did you say?" Zero spoke in a tone that clearly told Kaname to not say it louder. The pureblood was left in only his boxers.

"Ah, nothing, it's nothing," Kaname quickly replied, smiling a bit nervously. Zero gave a questioning gaze but quickly dismissed it. _Phew!_ The hunter then latched his lips onto Kaname's neck and sought out sensitive places to emanate more pleasurable sounds. _Zero's kind of…scary, when he's like this. But I like that. It's so sexy!_ Kaname gasped quietly once Zero bit down on a very sensitive part on his neck. He tugged at his restraints, wanting so badly to touch Zero, and he thrust his hips up trying to create as much friction as he could. His excitement grew at the feeling of Zero's bare skin against his throbbing length.

Zero detached his lips from Kaname's neck after noticing the clothed hard organ poking at his inner thigh. He removed himself from Kaname's lap and told him to sit up. Kaname obliged, his red-brown eyes now evidently dotted with lust mixed with desire for Zero and Zero only. He scooted to the edge of the bed as Zero climbed off the bed and stood on the floor.

"If you want me to take care of your little problem down there, you're going to have to take care of mine," Zero whispered huskily as he began unbuttoning his shirt. He let the shirt fall to the floor and stood in front of Kaname, holding his erection and bringing it towards the brunette's mouth. "Lick."

Kaname moaned lightly and withdrew his tongue, bringing it upon the head of Zero's length. He ran his tongue against the slit a couple of times before circulating it around the head, locking eyes with Zero as he did so. He tugged at his restraints again as Zero closed his eyes and groaned with pleasure, now badly wanting to take the hunter's entire length. Kaname gave the head a few last licks before sliding his tongue all the way down to the base, leaving a trail of tiny kisses on his way. He lapped at Zero's sack and closed his eyes once a hand grasped his locks, caressing between licks.

"Mmhm…such a good boy," Zero purred at Kaname, his hand leaving the hair to rest on the bottom of the brunette's chin. "Now, suck."

Kaname thrust his hips only to have them meet with the cool air in the room. He was dying for a release—Zero's domination had so much power over him, it was quite surprising. Zero's hand left the pureblood's chin once the head of his length was sucked, taken in by a welcoming warm mouth. The hunter cursed under his breath as the brunette took in more, his wet mouth tightening around the now-throbbing organ. Kaname hummed lightly as he took more of his husband, knowing for sure that the vibrations would stir up a climax. He was correct, and in little to no time, Zero had climaxed while releasing a euphony of ecstasy-filled moans. The taste of the hunter was delicious—lightly salty, warm and wet. The liquid oozed down the brunette's throat as his mouth was released by Zero tugging his head back.

"Such a good boy," Zero mumbled enthrallingly, stroking Kaname's chin with the tip of his finger. "I think I've kept you waiting long enough. Are you ready to be pleasured?"

"Yes, Zero," Kaname replied eagerly, his hips thrusting in excitement. Zero chuckled lowly at the brunette's response and sunk down to his knees, placing his lips above the fabric right above Kaname's hardness and pressed them down, kissing his member through the fabric. Pre-cum had stained the spot where Zero kissed. Kaname whined lightly, his hands clutching the sheets as Zero hooked his fingers into the waistband, pulling down his boxers. The cool air hit the pureblood's length, somehow making him even harder than he already was. His erection stood proudly, pointed straight to the ceiling, while the liquid oozing from the slit of the head collected in drops, running down his length.

"Well what do we have _here?_ " Zero spoke with amusement. He'd never seen his husband so excited, so absolutely delicious like this before. It was a sight that sunk permanently into his memories. "Could it be you're this hard because _I_ took control tonight? Hmm? You love being dominated, don't you?"

"Ahh, Zero…" Kaname cried softly. All he needed was one simple touch, and he would explode harder than ever. Zero's words were so pleasing to his ears. They sent the strangest shrills of pleasure up and down his spine, numbing his body. "Please…I want to cum."

Zero snickered and placed his hands on either side of Kaname's thighs. He clutched the flesh and rubbed in small circles before ascending his hands to the pureblood's chest, drawing out his fingers to flick at the stiff peaks. Kaname cursed quietly as Zero continued teasing him. "You'll cum when I say I do. And if you cum before I tell you, I'm adding another punishment."

"Y-Yes, I understand," Kaname breathed heavily. He knew he was going to climax before Zero could say so, but right now he didn't care. He _needed_ a release, and _soon._ His fists tightened on the sheets as the hunter pressed his lips against his chest, moving downwards in a tortuously slow manner. Kaname tried his hardest not to move his hips in neediness, but it was extremely difficult when fingers kept fondling his nipples. His breaths grew louder as Zero approached his length. The brunette looked down at the hunter between his legs. Their eyes met, both matching with the same amount of voracity. Kaname's eyes shut tight as Zero plunged the length into his mouth, wasting no time whatsoever, sucking as hard as he could on the needy organ. "A-Ahh! Zero…"

"Not yet, Kaname," Zero chimed teasingly after he let go of the pureblood's member with a small pop. An adorable smile worked itself onto his face. "I'm not finished quite yet."

"I can't! I can't h-hold it—ahhh!" Kaname cried out softly as Zero suddenly returned to sucking harshly on his length. He continuously bobbed his head up and down, drinking in the loudening moans and groans and whimpers. Kaname's fists paled as they gripped the sheets as tight as they could. His eyes drifted upwards as his lower muscles convulsed, sending him into an orgasm. Kaname cursed repeatedly as fire tore through his lower regions and expanded everywhere, causing his erection to twitch wildly in the hunter's mouth. Warm seed shot through the slit of his head, all pouring down Zero's satisfyingly warm throat. He fell down on his back as Zero released his mouth, and he panted heavily, coming down from a heaven that lasted more than ten seconds—exceedingly a new record. He felt a bit guilty for climaxing without permission, but he knew he couldn't blame himself. Zero was just too amazing, too perfect. The said hunter got up from his knees and crawled onto the bed, again straddling Kaname's hips.

"What a shame," Zero murmured, his lips brushing against the pureblood's ears. "I thought you would be able to last just a little longer, Kaname. It seems like I'm going to have to punish you _again._ Do you like getting in trouble, hmm?"

"Ah…I'm sorry, Z-Zero," Kaname gulped, his breathing beginning to even out. _No fair! You made it feel too good~!_ "It's j-just…h-hard to hold it w-when you're s-so… I-I'm—"

Zero bit down on the pureblood's earlobe, earning a small gasp from the sharp sudden pain. "It doesn't matter how many times you apologize," Zero purred. "All that matters is that you suffer from what I'm about to do with you."

And just with those words alone, Kaname felt himself become completely aroused again. "What…What are you going t-to do to me, Zero?"

The hunter did not reply to the question. He removed himself from Kaname, standing at the edge of the bed. "Turn over."

Kaname whined hesitantly and slowly rolled over so that his back faced Zero. _Oh no… He's not going to make me into a uke, is he?_ Kaname felt completely embarrassed at the thought of being the bottom instead of the usual top. _There's no way he would—_

 _Wham!_ Zero delivered a hard smack to one cheek, forcing a sharp cry. "Bend over and don't move until I tell you to."

Quickly, the pureblood obeyed, and whimpered as he felt Zero's length poke at his inner thigh. _He is seriously going to make me into a uke!_ Kaname thought and blushed as Zero's length moved up and down on his thigh. _B-But…why does that turn me on?_ Even the frequently-dominant pureblood had to admit that being dominated by his usual-submissive husband was extremely erotic.

Zero removed himself from Kaname's thigh and delivered another smack with a slightly lesser amount of intensity than the first one. He took pleasure in the cries that he received from his now-submissive partner. "You love to be punished, don't you Kana-chan?" Zero chimed the new nickname. He chuckled softly at the pureblood's embarrassment. The hunter dragged two of his fingers along Kaname's spine and slowly moved them down, a grin rising on his face as Kaname mewled quietly. When his fingers ended up near the pureblood's entrance, he circled them around the rim, watching as the tight hole clenched at the sensation. "Mmh, what a nice tight hole…"

"Z-Zero…!" Kaname was completely embarrassed. "Y-You really aren't planning to… Are you?"

 _Wham!_ Another hard smack settled itself in. Kaname whined and gasped at the harshness of the impact and shut his eyes tight as Zero rubbed his hard organ against the puckered hole, teasing it as it clenched again. "Nnh…"

"So what if I am? Do you have a problem with that, _uke_?" Zero teased. He loved how vibrant of a shade the pureblood's face turned. The hunter delivered one last smack and walked over to the drawer to retrieve lubricant and wet his fingers good enough before walking back over to the pureblood. His arousal heightened at the sight upon him—a pureblood, of such great status, bent over with his red-tinted cheeks exposed like daylight, hands tied behind his back, looking like an absolute wet dream. _How delicious…_

"W-Will… Will it hurt?" Kaname whispered embarrassedly. He wanted Zero to go a bit slow to make sure he didn't hurt too badly…but later on he'd want some more pleasurable pain, like the one he experienced from his first punishment/harassment. His hips thrust slightly as he remembered the stinging sense of mixed pleasure and pain circulating his groin as the smacks were delivered.

"If you relax it won't hurt as much," Zero chimed, pressing one finger on the rim of the pureblood's entrance. He circled the wet digit around the rim before carefully slipping it inside, watching and listening for signs of discomfort. Kaname tensed as the foreign object inside him pushed forwards. Zero drank in the quiet whimpers. "How does that feel?"

"It f-feels really…weird," Kaname answered truthfully. "But k-keep going. Ahh…I think it's starting to feel better." He closed his eyes softly as Zero thrust his finger. Pleasure sparked his walls. _Oh my god…this actually feels really good!~_ Kaname thought as he began drifting towards bliss, forgetting about the humiliation.

Zero was surprised at how quickly Kaname adjusted. His objective was to humiliate his partner but he really did prefer to see Kaname this way. Matter fact, it had aroused him more. Zero smirked as he began to add a second finger, stretching the walls of his lover. "Now how about _this?_ "

At first Kaname winced at the pain, but like the first time he adjusted quickly. "Even better," he replied smoothly, pulling at his bonds. "Z-Zero…can you get rid of this t-thing when you— _Ahh!_ " he was abruptly cut off by a loud moan, a sign that a very sensitive bundle of nerves was struck. The feeling forced him to jolt his hips and breath sharply and heavily, while an uncontrollable and powerful feeling of pleasure enveloped his entire body. He broke into a fit of moans and whines, cursing, and calling out Zero's name. It was pure music to Zero's ears, and made him proud that he could please Kaname so easily, so greatly.

Zero quickly pulled his fingers out of the moaning mess's entrance and hurriedly spread the lubricant among his length before undoing the belt, leaving Kaname's arms to be free, and flipping him over so that they were facing each other. Zero mashed his lips upon Kaname's as he grabbed the base of his erection and positioned it at the prepared hole. He slid it inside with ease, and instantly began thrusting at a rough speed, wanting to do nothing but fuck his lover into the sheets mercilessly. The bed creaked and groaned as the hunter pounded inside the pureblood while sharing a ruthless session of lip-mashing. Kaname's freed hands made their way to Zero's back and clung tightly as he was dominated by a lower status. Once they parted for air the familiar moans escaped Kaname's mouth, drowning out the sound of the bed.

Zero buried his face into Kaname's neck as he rolled his hips against slightly-bruising skin. The soft, warm walls pulling in his length just felt all too _good,_ making it seem like he was in some kind of dream that he never wanted to rouse from. He absorbed all the pleasure he could and savored the moment, playfully nipping at the moist flesh. He proceeded to press his lips back onto Kaname's, and let his tongue slip into the beloved cavern, letting his tongue revisit, whilst leaving no spot left behind. The pureblood's walls convulsed around Zero, instantly sending him into a temporarily-blinding orgasm that made his thrusts sloppy and his pace decrease. He left Kaname's mouth to moan loudly as he filled the lovely hole with hot white liquid to the brink.

It was difficult to explain this otherworldly feeling of tightening flesh around an incredibly-hard organ, Kaname noted, as his orgasm approached just after Zero's. He felt so full, so satisfied, as he came down from his high with Zero still inside of him. _Now I know how Zero feels when I'm inside him…I think I'm going to be uke for now on!_ Kaname thought happily, sharing a kiss with the said hunter as the hard object retreated from his body. Kaname blushed heavily at the feeling of Zero's climax seeping from his clenching entrance. Out of breath, he snuggled up into Zero's chest, closing his eyes and listening to the wild drumming of his lover's heart. Other than silence was the heavy breathing of the two satisfied mates.

Zero regained his breath and pecked Kaname on the forehead, a smile plastered to his face. "I love you, Kaname."

Kaname felt his heart skip a beat. He returned the identical smile. "I love you too, Zero. Let's do this more often!"

The hunter chuckled lightly. "If you get home earlier, then this will happen _much_ more often."

"You better believe I'll be home sooner!" Kaname purred and pecked his lover on the lips one last time before closing his eyes to drift off to sleep. Both he and Zero had dreamed about what happened that night, and were more than excited to experience it again.

}x{}x{}x{}x{}x{}x{}x{}x{}x{}x{}x{

 **A/N: Hello! I am finally back with another upload! I hope you've enjoyed it :) I went on and off with this one-shot (left it alone for a while then returned, then left it alone, returned, and so on…) but now that I have completed it I am very satisfied :D I think you'll start to notice that when I don't have a story to work on, I take a, what, 4 week break of uploading? Seems legit. But I'll try to begin another story (hopefully one with another pairing since all I do is Kaname x Zero stuff) that can help me get back on track. Anyway, that was just my little rant. See you next upload!**

 **P.S., thank you for all the support on my previous stories! I love seeing the reviews/follows/favorites up on my email :)**


End file.
